


Time will show us the world

by Pandamaina002



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clocks, Cute, Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Non-Canon Relationship, One True Pairing, Original Character(s), POV Zen | Hyun Ryu, Reader-Insert, Rika is still dead, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Swearing, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route, uhhh i dont know where im gonna go with this so watch the tags if it changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamaina002/pseuds/Pandamaina002
Summary: Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick. That's the noise heard all round the world it never stops until you meet them. Who is them? Your soulmate...my ticks are going to end in 7 days





	1. The clock is ticking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi this is my first fanfic in a long time I hope you enjoy

_6 days 23 hours 43 minutes and 37 seconds._

 

‘This is what I have been waiting for.For as long has I can remember ,right? Why am I so worried? Why am I am I so scared? This anxiety is going to be the death of me, I am going to die before I meet them.’ _6 days 23 hours 42 minutes and 17 seconds_.

 

‘FUCK. So I am going to meet them in a few days, I should clean up my apartment, make this look nice. I should present myself like I haven’t been thinking about this every second of the day for the last month,? I mean I only get to meet my soulmate once, Right? No, no I should hop on the messenger to relax a bit, all of this worrying is not good for my skin.’ I log in to see everyone but V (of course) the first message is Yoosung

 

‘Ah I see Yoosung still hasn't made an effort to do well in school despite all of us telling him to play less and study more but he’s not a lost cause, I know that the soulmate that he will meet in a few months will set him straight.’

“ugh, Jumin, And his nepotism-” I start to sit from my slouched position on the couch- “ Honestly,I'm surprised that cat isn’t his soulmate but at least doesn’t have to go through the same issue I am.”

‘I really don’t understand why he keeps his clock covered he meets so many people a day he could have met them already and not known. Hey,look Jaehee’s here, oh no the poor dear is still at work? It’s past midnight... oh, she's there with another with another cat project. I can’t wait till she meets someone nice so she can focus on something other than work, hang in there Jaehee 1 more year and you will be happy.  Here comes Seven with his chips and soda memes not surprised. Man, I wish that boy had better luck he met his soulmate soon after he was born or so he says; his clock says zero already and he’s just 21. I think that’s the real reason he’s a hacker, to find them again. Then there is V the last piece that brought and connects us all together the center of this,everything. His clock reset. _5 years 11 months 17 days 23 hours 35 minutes and 5 seconds_. that was the only time I saw it. It was the photo he sent to the chatroom. All of us had mixed feelings for him, but we all knew, we KNEW he couldn’t love them as much as Rika but we all hoped and prayed that he could,’ I set my phone down just for a second to get a beer

 

‘Should I really be drinking right now? It is past 9pm’ when I return to my phone and chat is absolutely insane

 

‘Messages everywhere...what happened? MC? WHAT? WHO IS THIS? WTF!!’ as soon as I thought I typed, this is new and it could be dangerous….exciting. MC is a total stranger and randomly downloaded a strange app? Strange,strange person....

 

‘Ah! I know, I bet it’s one of my fans well, better make my presence known, ya never know it could be a girl~ best to impress right?’ I shoot in a selfie and a brief summary of me and I don’t see them fangirling, instead they are extremely confused asking who we are and answers

Seven’s question on where they got the app. Then the crazy part started Seven said that the phone was IN Rika’s old apartment but HOW? Its location is only known by 3 people and one of which are gone.

 

“‘@ the app store’. Cute,” I say to myself. Honestly, the way they are texting is kinda cute all flustered and a couple typos because they must be typing so fast with all theses questions from everyone bombarding them.

 

“What on earth am I thinking? I meeting my soulmate soon I shouldn’t think anything is cute except them….. What? also no. that is a little obsessive and here I am have a full blown conversation with myself.” I stop talking and focus on my phone. I start to read what I missed and what V said confused me enough that I had to re-read it. WOW. just like that they are allowed to stay until you make a destion, V? Whatever. If its V then I’ll support him. This feels all to familiar. the way they talk and how they present themselves is all familiar. I KNOW who this is but I can’t put a name to the face...Wait… I know where.... There is no way!

But I decided to wait until everyone leaves to tell them. Tell them what you might ask, you shall see

 

-MC, I had a good dream last night

-I think I saw you there…

-or not. Bye-!

 

~WAIT

~ don’t go

 

\- Huh? What is it? You’ll miss me already?

 

~No...the dream.

~I saw you too.

~If you don’t believe me quiz me!

 

-....not here.

-I’m going to call you.

   

    My mind starts to wander starts to make up scenarios, impossible futures and little maybes in life

‘MC…..What is going on? Is it really you? The one I saw? Looking at your profile picture the fair skin, brown hair, chopped bangs, small stacher and honey brown eyes,’  My mind is racing trying to remember the person from my dream to the person on the phone. I have to call them.

 

    *Riiiing,Riiiing,Riii- click*

    “ **Uh-hello?** ” a light, nervously loud voice picked up

    “Hi there, babe. Haha, too much?” I pretend to act cool for them but really I was very nervous. One of the benefits of being an actor. No one really knows what you’re feeling you just put up a front

“ **Heh, no you’re fine. Soooo...how are you?** ” they became a little quieter but a little shakiness  in their voice

“I’m doing okay I mean all things considering a lot happened today. I should be the one asking you~ I mean you were just integrated and all of us are a little shady to you,”

“ **Yeah, I was just trying to return a stupid phone instead I got this headache and 707 said I am not allowed to leave Rika’s apartment. Its like I am in lockdown,** ” you could hear the sadness in their voice.

“ Okay,dear I’m sorry you don’t want to do this to you now of all times but I need to know if….’” voice trailed off I felt bad for having to question them more

“ **I get it. it’s okay, Zen, I have questions for you too** ”

“Alright, ready? Only 4 questions okay? I am going to say them all at one time” I heard their hum in agreeance “okay questions start.

“How tall did I look about? What was I wearing? What color are my eyes? And was my hair tied up or down?”

“ **O-o-okay, let’s see about 6 foot** ”

“Correct”

“ **A white tank top with Grey sweatpants** ”

“Correct”

“ **Red** ”

“Correct”

“ **And your hair was down.** ”

“.....Right, you’re right. You got everything right”

“ **Yay! Mine turn!** ”

‘Heh,that was cute, they gets excited easily’

“ **I have only 2 questions** ”

“Okay,shoot”

“ **They are really crazy** ”

“I’m okay with crazy.” they took a very deep, shaky breath

“ **Was I standing? And what did my clock say?** ”   


	2. Call of the fates

I had to remember: to recall the dream I had last night.

 

_ Waking up not in a room but in a space no walls, no ceiling, just space. Across from me a person with honey brown eye, polka dotted pajama bottoms with shirt from a musical that I really liked. I shouted to them  but no words came out not even a sound, it was just air. Since I could not get their attention with my voice I had to wait till they noticed me. When they did look over they look pleasantly surprised. A contagiously large smile grew on their face enough to make me smile as well. When the other person approached the did not walk, they floated over to me. Although they were smaller than me they evloped me in a hug and showed me their wrist it was stopped at a certain time I looked at mine as well it was stopped at the same time. I almost cried when I realized what it ment. I saw them laugh when they saw me figured it out,  _

_ ‘ _ _ They must be sharp if they figured it out that quickly,so this is them my soulmate. Wow. They are absolutely precious. What did I do to deserve this?’ _ _  I think to myself. Just like that it was over it was over just as it began, suddenly.  _

 

“ **Was I standing? And What did my clock say?** ”

Those words echoed in my mind over and over until MC called my name

“  **Zen?....Zen?!  Are you okay?** ” They asked with worry in their voice. I knew the answers the one was on my wrist.

“ Six ah- six days twenty-two hours five minutes and five seconds for the second question” The realization hit me so hard that  _ this  _ was real. Those number that I said were the ones I remembered them. I remember in the dream as clear as day. Now when I looked at my wrist the same time I said the just appeared only for a second but it was enough to know for a fact my dream was right

“ **Correct, now the first question go!** ”

“That is a trick question MC, you were floating” I grinned at the fact they tried to trick me they are very smart as far as I could tell as well as very playful  

‘ They are going to be a fun,’ just from talk to MC I felt a lot of anxiety and stress fall away and leave me in a state of calm wash over me

“ **Hehe yeah~, just wanted to make sure, but correct! You passed!** ” I cheered a little to myself. As soon as I cheered they yawned  which made me yawn as well 

“MC~ don’t do that it’ll make me tired, and I want to finish watching this musical” I heard here shuffle a little bit

“Musical? Do you like musicals, Zen? I have quite the obsession myself.” They said I hear the tiredness they previously had transformed into bubbly excitement. I had to laugh a little at their sudden change. I knew that they liked musicals from the shirt they wore. It was a popular one but I was amazing! It still gives me chills when I listen to it. That gave me a wonderful Idea

“MC I want you to guess what musical I'm watching okay?”I gave a sly grin “but the catch is I'm only going to sing one line.”

“ **Okay got it but if I don't know the line can I ask questions about it?”** I could feel the confidence through the phone they knew they would get it right and just said that to play dumb 

‘ this tricky little thing’ at this moment I know my life would never be complete unless I met them it has only been a few hours since I met them and I feel myself slowly falling into this new feeling

“Ready? Here goes... I am not-" I was cut off by an excited MC 

“ **throwing away my shot I am not throwing away my shot ey yo I'm-"** they started sing-talking the song and I completely lost it.

“hahaha MC ha hey can I haha even finish the line ahahahah you-haha-you weren't right hahaha. Yes Hamilton is amazing but wrong okay let's try that again hehehe" I heard a groan I'm guessing from embarrassment 

“ **ughhh okay redo, I just got excited.** ” I felt a smile grow on my face 

‘ they get so happy over the smallest things they are just a ball of sweetness, they are gonna be so easy to tease, ’ a new world opened up around me new Ideas for myself,motivation that I didn't know I lost,new goals and dreams all came clear to me. This person MC made everything so clear in just a few hours. What would a lifetime do I begin to wonder. 

“Okay read round 2, I am not the one who the story's about;Why can't someone just help me out And teach me how to thrive” they let get through the whole line before answering.

“ **Help me to do more than survive~. Its be more chill,right? I never watched the full thing but I read the book first. it seem interesting ya know?”** They guess correctly. I was happy for them.

“hold up there is a book? Which was first?”  I was generally confuse I actually had no clue there was a book. 

“Heh the book was first…..Hey I’m getting kinda sleepy Zen.” they said with a little yawn as they said that I turned to see the bright digital clock on the microwave in the kitchen.  _ 1:17 AM.   _ an idea struck me as I looked at the clock and thought of what is happening. 

‘I’m going to make them laugh so they go to bed with a smile on their face. that is top priority’ so remembering one of the lines romantic drama plays that I did a few years ago that was so incredibly corny I almost lost it, ON stage. 

“Oh my dear MC, I am sorry to keep you from your rest, I would very much enjoy falling asleep to the sound of your voice while feeling your warmth as you curl up in my arms but alas that is not today nor tomorrow but knowing as I speak this the lights will shine in your eyes so shall say my goodbyes.  sweet dreams my love.” I barely finished my sentence when they burst out laughing. They laugh is this long breathy thing that slowly turned into a regular laugh then the cutest thing happened, they snorted. They snort while they laughed and that right there broke me and made me laugh as well

“Okay- “ they took breath “-okay goooodnight~ Zenny. I'll talk to you tomorrow” they yawned again “ go to bed so also okay?” I really appreciated the fact they cared about my sleep truthfully i hit my limit as well

“Yeah Im headed to bed. Good night sleepy head.” with one final night the line cut and went silent I took the phone from my ear and went to MC’s profile and looked at it while I walked to bed when I lied down and plugged my phone in, I took the phone and pressed it gently to my lips.

“Goodnight my dear MC. i hope to see you in my dreams again. I can’t wait for what the future has in store for us” This was my true goodnight to them.


End file.
